Love or Hate
by VixyBaby
Summary: Foxy and the gang move pizzerias but get an unexpected surprise. Is it love, or is it hate? Read to find out... Also, I didn't draw the cover. (Mild language and possible future lemons) FNAF or Five Nights at Freddy's (lots of Fangle - )
1. Chapter 1 : Moving Day

**Hey, this is a story for the world. This story doesn't really follow the fnaf lore and kinda branches off into its own thing. Like, if you looked at the characters for the first time ever and knew absolutely nothing about fnaf. Yeah... XD I'm embarrassing myself! Lets go ahead and get to the story!**

 **And here's the character key (for later reference):**

 **Fred - Toy Freddy**

 **Bon - Toy Bonnie**

 **Chi - Toy Chica**

 **Vix - PreMangle/Toy Foxy**

Foxy sat on a chair in his pirate cove. He had always wanted to perform onstage, a cream colored spotlight shining directly on his crimson fur as he told the tale of how he lost his hand saving a beautiful lass. As he fantasied, a violate paw waved inches away from his face. "You there buddy?" Bonnie asked curiously. The rabbit had been his best friend since, well, as long as he could remember. "Huh? What?" Foxy snapped back into reality with a jolt. With a light giggle, Bonnie stated, "Boss wanted me to tell you to pack your things. Were leaving before sunrise." The fox longed to be onstage, though maybe now he could. Boss had arranged to move to a bigger, newer pizzeria. Dancing inside his chest, his heart skipped a beat. Foxy wanted tomorrow to come as quickly as possible.

 _Time Skip to Tomorrow Morning!_

Light breaths grazed the back of Foxy's neck. A dandelion colored chick cuddled Foxy's warm coat. His yellow eyes opened slowly and he soon realized what was going on. "Chica! Get off me!" He hollered, prying the chicken of his body. She fell limp onto the mattress and continued to rest peacefully and practically undisturbed. Yellow eyes rolled inside of Foxy's head. His silver legs straightened as he strolled to his door. There wasn't much in his room beside his mattress. Just a couple of dusty books he never read and a poster of the gang. There was Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and no one else. Sorrow filled his mind due to him knowing he would never be on the poster. He would always remain the character that no one would ever love.

 _Time Skip to When the Gang Arrives to the New Location!_

Knock knock knock! The sound echoed as the tall brown bear pounded on the door that no one answered. Bonnie cupped his hands around his eyes and leaned his head into the cold glass door, trying to see into the darkness. As he peered, all he could see in the emptiness were two emerald green eyes looking directly into his own.

 **Sorry for this chapter being so short! And with so many time skips... Anyways! I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger and this was the only place to put it so far. Well, I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Toys

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded regularly. Things have been hectic but its all over now! Love all of your positive feedback to my account and stories! I'll try to upload more frequently but I just cant guarantee it. BTW, in this story the original characters perform onstage with the toys. Well, I've probably bored you enough XD lets get on with things...**

Bonnie jumped back as the door opened slowly. He balled his hand into a fist, ready for whatever was going to appear on the other side of the door.

(before you comment about how the door was glass and how Bonnie should have been able to see through, it was a filthy door + it was really dark. Srry! Just wanted to clear that up ^-^)

On the other side, instead of a monster, a young blue rabbit smiled warmly at the gang. "Howdy!" He said joyfully, "So y'all are the new folks around here." He shook everyone's hands excitedly, "Come in, come in!" The group of animatronics walked down the main hall.

"Damn, this place is worse than the bathroom back at home." Chica whispered in Foxy's ear.

"Well, I think it be better than your attitude." Foxy whispered back.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves to one another?" The small rabbit said. "I'll go first, my name's Bon!"

"My names Freddy. These folks are Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." Freddy grinned and ushered to his friends.

"Well, howdy!" Bon said. "I hope I'll get to be great friends with every one of y'all!"

The group continued to the show stage. Bon motioned his two friends down so they could introduce themselves. There was a pastel yellow chicken and a brown bear.

"Well how are you all?" The chick asked cheerfully, "My names Chi! I've heard so much about you guys!"

"And I'm Fred! It's a pleasure having you in our restaurant!" The bear smiled.

"Were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy!" Freddy said to the two, "But I do have a couple of questions."

"Don't get ahead mister! We still have one more crew member you still haven't met!" Bon turned and called to another room, "Vix! We've got our new friends over!"

A young fox ran in from the back room. She was a lot like Foxy but female. "Ahoy me mateys! Vix be my name and fun be my game!" Foxy's heart nearly popped out of his chest. She was nothing like anything he'd ever seen before. His face flushed as he stared at the girl in front of him. He whispered to himself "Wow..."


	3. Chapter 3 : Vix

**I'm not writing in pirate talk. I'm not. Well, only in quotation marks! Enjoy ^-^!**

Foxy's POV

The white and pink fox in front of me was a sight to behold. Her yellow eye sparked like gold while the right eye was hidden behind a black eye patch. She wore faded brown pants and a short worn-out red crop top. She seemed full of ambition and dreams. In other words, she was perfect. I was snapped back into reality for the second time but it seemed white fuzzy hands woke me this time. "Ye alright there lad?" Vix asked. I nodded my head and my face flushed again. She chuckled.

"Well, yer friends will be up onstage from now on." She said, "Let me show ye where ye'll be saying!"

"I wont be onstage again after all, huh?" I groaned.

"What?" She said, "Oh! No no! Ye'll be in Kid's Cove with this lass!"

She winked and gave me a thumbs up. It seemed as if she turned my knees into jello. I almost lost my balance but somehow remained upright. Though everything seemed perfect, I could still feel Chica's eyes burning into me. I followed Vix into a smaller room with drawing and coloring pages plastered everywhere. I knew that meant kids came in here!

Vix's POV

Foxy looked like a kid in a candy store! He obviously hadn't seen kids in a while and was excited to meet one. I smiled and watched him look in awe at the drawings. "We get lots of kids 'round here lad! And the best part is, ye get to play with 'em!" I said "Like, on your knees playing board games and doodling with 'em!"Foxy smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I haven't seen a kid since '87!" He grinned.

"'87?" I asked.

"Eh?" He stopped "I'd rather not talk 'bout that little incident..."

"Well, if ye ever need to talk, Vix be yer lass!" I winked.

Foxy smiled. "Thank ye."

Chica's POV

"That bitch is stealing Foxy from me." I muttered as I watched Vix from the show stage.

"Huh? What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh nothing..." I said, gritting my teeth.

Bonnie rolled his eyes and walked away. Everyone here was either a jerk or a phony. The Toys were all too kind and sweet and Bonnie was dismissing my feelings! Oh and that stupid bastard Vix! I just want to hurt her! She doesn't deserve my beautiful wonderful amazing Foxy! I want to grind her bones into paste! Oh she'll be sorry she ever laid a finger on my Foxy! I'll make sure of that! An evil grin spread across my face and I liked that feeling. The feeling of revenge.

~ The Next Morning ~ Foxy's POV ~

I woke up from the nicest sleep of my life! The best part was, I was hit with rays of sun. Light! I haven't seen natural light in years! Oh, I could tell this was going to be a new start for me! I looked over and saw Vix laying beside me. She hadn't woken up yet. Her sleepy face looked so peaceful. Well, until she kicked me in the shin. "Arrr!" I moaned, "There's my little angel!" I looked up and she was still asleep. I got up and brushed my fur. It was in knots since I had never really needed to brush my fur since '87. But boy it was good to be back! I turned around and saw Vix sit up and stretch her arms out. She yawned and closed hr eyes. I knew I shouldn't have stared but I couldn't help it, she just looked to beautiful! Yeah, yeah, she had one bed head you would not believe but she was still beautiful!


	4. Chapter 4 : Pretending

**Haven't written in a while... huh...**

Vix's POV

"You clean up nice." I said without thinking.

"I'm sorry lassie, did you just say... you?" The dashing fox pointed out.

"Fiddle sticks." I groaned "I mean. Yarr! Me just be a tad tired lad! Ye better believe I'm a genuine pirate from the Caribbean!"

"Listen little lass." He knelt down next to me and bopped my nose with his finger "I know you're just as country as your friends."

"Alright fine I ain't really a pirate!" I huffed, then smirked "But I had ya fooled didn't I?"

"At first," he admitted "But you really had your guard down there for a second."

I stood up and walked to my treasure chest. "I would love ta chat but I need ya to turn around for a hot minute while I change."

"A hot minute." He laughed "You may not be a genuine pirate but you sure are a genuine hill billy."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Quit bein' so darn charming and turn!"

"My bad." He shrugged and turned.

Foxy's POV

"You can look now!" She cooed.

I turned to face her and saw the cutest little outfit I've ever seen. It was a light blue tank with the words "Eat Sleep Beach Repeat" paired with jean shorts.

"Doubt you have anything for me." I chuckled.

"Sorry..." She nervously laughed.

"Nah, It's fine." I smirked "So when are the kids supposed to come?"

"Soon!" She smiled "Very soon! Actually in twenty minutes."

"What'll we do till then?" I asked.

"Roam." She shrugged "Oh wait..."

"What?" I asked wondering if anything was wrong.

"You haven't gone on the super amazing grand tour of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" She beamed.

Chica's POV

"Hey ya'll!" That little bitch called "If ya'll new folks wanna go on a tour of the pizzeria, the ship will be leaving shore momentarily."

"Ya'll?" I asked.

"Folks?" Freddy asked.

"Momentarily?" Bonnie asked.

"Seriously?" I looked at Bonnie "She isn't talking like a pirate anymore."

"I just don't want them leaving without me." Bonnie hopped offstage and jogged to my sweet little foxy and that stupid little slut. "Can't you see? She was faking a pirate accent!"

"Can't you see it's not hurting anyone." Freddy put his hand on his shoulder "Everybody drums things up for an audience. I mean, I pretend I like honey."

"You don't like honey?" I asked "I've seen you down an entire jar in a sitting."

"I drum it up." He smiled "Let the girl do her thing. Kid's cove is as popular as the main show and she's the only one running it. Acting the part is important when you're a performer. Shes proved a thousand times over pretending is a great way to gain a following."

"Pretending..." I repeated.


End file.
